Micro-miniature machines and robots are used in applications that require efficiency and compactness. These machines and robots are normally powered by electric and/or pneumatic motors. Unfortunately, these motors are bulky, complex, and require tight machine tolerances. To overcome the shortcomings of motors that power micro-miniature machines and robots, shape changing alloys such as NITINOL have been used as actuators in place of these motors and machines. While the art has experienced some success in the use of shape changing alloys in micro-miniature machines and robots, simpler and more reliable actuators and motors are needed.